7doors7worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Random Trivia
Are you dying to share a random fact about your character but you don't want to cram it all into your character's page? Add it here for all your trivia needs. The Random Trivia * Venus destroyed her Fire Bow for 2 years because she dropped it in a swamp. Her Dad found it a pain to fix, thus taking it 2 years for it to get repaired. * Rarara has possibly visited the garden more then a few members, despite not being a member herself. She cuts through Venus' and Neptune's doors. * Lily occasionally gets stalked by a lesbian vampire queen. * Venus is secretly a member of an organisation known as ChronoForce, she slips by without anyone knowing she joined by saying it's just a type of watch she has. Although, she is also slightly infamous for joining suspicious groups and double crossing them later. * Hibiki likes the smell of flowers, but is allergic to them. * On Venus' original app, her personality was described as "sweet and calm". WELP... * Monica's favorite flavor of tea is Honey Lemon Tea. * Crystal and Rion do not eat a lot. For Crystal, this is slightly stated in "Crystal's Adventure" when Crystal & Monica were in the Human World, Monica makes Crystal lunch instead of them buying something to eat. Crystal then denies the lunch and says " Only time I'll ever enjoy eating is if I'm eating Mashed Potatoes. These aren't Mashed Potatoes. " For Rion, this is stated in "Adventures of Eternity!!!" When Angie asks Rion(The Player) if he is hungry. If Rion says "No", Angie then replies " Ugh. obviously.. You're never hungry. " * Felix is stalked by this muscular, make-up wearing, crossdressing, freak who will take interest in any good looking guy. Everyone is terrified by this stalker, even the ladies who aren't really in any threat. * Alexandrea loves wearing different bows and ribbons on her hair of varying colours and styles every day. During her free time she loves walking on the garden grass barefooted because when you do, it actually takes the fatigue from your feet and legs. (Magic). * Chii in her own time, secretly does research on Yaoi and Yuri to find out why on earth her friends are so crazy over it, but she won't admit this to anyone of course. * Blossom, despite being a supernatural being herself, is terrified of ghosts. She says it's because they suddenly appear out of nowhere, can look transparent and float and that if the stop that maybe she'll be their friend. Isn't she a hypocrite? * Rain is strongly obsessed with the colour blue and hates the colour red. If he sees "red on his blue" he'll panic. He also hates getting dirt on him as he loves it when water is "crystal clean"...Meaning him. * Freeze is more stupid than all the idiots in the garden combined. Thanks to his opposite, intelligent clone whom he met one day, he has found his life goal to become smarter, even if only a little. * Venus has strong teeth due to the fact that she loves eating burnt food which is hard to eat. * Jun looks at internet memes in his spare time. * Despite being able to use multiple different weapons, Venus is constantly referred to as an Archer Mage. * Crystal can't swim, but she can drown. Lily is aware of this, and actually worries a lot when her sister is near deep water. * All of Monica's close friends ( Mainly Playable Characters from "Crystal's Adventure" ) have tried at least ONCE, to eat her hair. * While "Linking Souls" there is a huge chance that the Hero Soul ( Alex ) can take over Rion's body. * Monica's sexuality is a mystery. Even though she admits the fact she loves Crystal, it can also be just a really REALLY strong friendship. Similar to sibling relationships to an extent. * Crystal has never admitted that she loves Monica, but cherishes her dearly. Crystal and Monica knew each other longer then they have been dead. Monica was Crystal's only friend when she was alive. * Lily likes to joke about her past life and death. Crystal disapproves of this. * The robot animal that Hibiki is often seen with the most, is Jim the cat. * Despite popular belief, the person Venus hates the most isn't Felix, but Thanatos (Nate), as they are almost opposites in morals and personality. * Akira StormWave is shipped with Tachi Fantasia, but it was confirmed to be crack because of them being cousins (even though Tachi is a demon and Akira is a goddess) Category:7D7W Category:Random